Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters
The Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters was a semi-successful mission by Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw to liberate Hattie Shaw from Eteon Headquarters, reacquire The Snowflake and destroy Eteon's main base of operations. However, the group was unsuccessful in extracting The Snowflake from Hattie, forcing the trio to travel to Samoa to enlist the help of Timo Hobbs. Background Needing to lay low, Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs and Hattie Shaw retired to Deckard's place of residence to gather their thoughts. Using his skills to alter their biometric facial and fingerprint scans, Deckard ensured that they could travel to Moscow to meet a contact of his, Madam M. Realizing that Eteon Headquarters was too defensive to mount a full-scale assault, the group formed a plan in which Madam M would deliver Hattie to Brixton Lore at Eteon's front door, thereby ensuring Hattie would be brought to the extracting machine.Hobbs & Shaw Attack escapes from her restraints]] Hattie Shaw was brought by Brixton Lore to the extractor, where she spat in his face, asking him about the blood money he earned. Brixton found her accusations insulting, informing her that Eteon committed crimes and other dirty work for the welfare of humanity. As Hattie was strapped into the machine, she was reunited with Professor Andreiko, whom Brixton kidnapped and brought back to Eteon Headquarters in order to extract The Snowflake virus from Hattie. Using her necklace and a pin, Hattie freed herself from her restraints and knocked out the soldiers surrounding her. tortures Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw]] Meanwhile, Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs were ejected from a jet flying over the facility, parachuting through one of the funnels. As they infiltrated the compound, Hobbs went through one door, facing an opponent much taller than he was, although he was swiftly able to defeat him. Deckard, however, was forced to fight multiple opponents. Despite winning, he faced difficulty opening the door. After numerous tries, Deckard and Hobbs were able to enter the main facility, only to find their path blocked by Brixton and Eteon's other soldiers, where the duo were rendered unconscious. Deckard and Hobbs were then administered electrical shocks as a form of torture, with Brixton revealing to the pair that that his superior wished for both of them to be recruited and not killed. As she and Andreiko fled the facility with the extracting machine, Hattie noticed that Deckard and Hobbs had been apprehended and were being tortured. Hattie overheard Brixton reveal that Deckard did not betray his team during his days at MI6 and that the story she had heard was fabricated. Horrified that she had cut ties with her favorite sibling over a lie, Hattie infiltrated the room. Noticing Hattie's entrance, Hobbs informed Brixton that he wished to join Eteon and subtlety informed Deckard of Hattie's "Mick Jagger" maneuver, at which point the two men notified Brixton that not only would they not join Eteon, but that they would kill him and his fellow soldiers. Hattie then revealed her presence, holding Brixton at gunpoint, only to discover that Eteon's guns required fingerprint activation. self-destructs]] Before Brixton could subdue Hattie, Andreiko stormed into the room using a flamethrower to burn Brixton before incinerating and killing the surrounding soldiers. Deckard and Hobbs escaped from their restraints and, along with Hattie, attempted to escape Eteon's headquarters with the virus extracting machine, only to be pursued by Brixton. As Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to self-destruct, causing tons of rubble to fall on them. As Brixton dueled with Deckard on the back of their truck, Hobbs commanded Hattie to drive the truck while he aided Deckard. Despite the duo not strong enough to defeat Brixton, the ensuing rubble fell on him and the vehicle; while Brixton survived along with Hattie, Deckard and Hobbs, the machine required to extract the virus was damaged during the chaos. Aftermath considers her death]] As the trio got to a safe location, Hattie Shaw implored to Deckard that she should be killed and her body incinerated to prevent The Snowflake's dispersal, much to her brother's vehement protests. As Deckard spoke about family and its importance, Luke Hobbs glanced at a family photo of him and his brother Mateo back home in Samoa, and informed the Shaws that they could go there as his brother Timo was one of the best mechanics he knew, capable of fixing the machine. References Category:Events Category:Hobbs & Shaw